This invention relates to the field of rope cleats, and more particularly to a cleat for securing a rope to a boat, airplane, building, dock, post, foundation, or other structure, and especially to fasten a fender to a boat.
Boat cleats have traditionally taken the shape of a structure protruding above the deck, and having two horns around which a rope is wrapped and secured with a hitch or knot. Many variations of this basic theme have been devised, with most having a structure protruding above the deck. This type of cleat can be a trip hazard for the crew. There is also the prospect of running rigging catching on the cleat at an inconvenient moment. Furthermore, novice boatmen can have difficulty securing a line to a cleat properly.
Some examples of rope cleats in the prior art are as follows:
Westwood, U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,171; discloses a block having two holes starting apart on one side of the block, and emerging together on the opposite side. The block protrudes above the deck. The rope must be pushed through one hole, grasped, and pushed back through the other hole.
Parsons, U.S. Pat. No. 5,987,711; illustrates a rope passing upward through a curved arm, across a trough, and down through another curved arm. Ridges in the trough grip the rope.
Roethler, U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,204; Parsons, U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,498; Munich, U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,133; and Cook, U.S. Pat. No. RE 35,965; each shows a block with two parallel holes. The rope must be pushed through one hole, grasped, and pushed back through the other hole. Roethler and Parsons each have a V-notch to secure the rope. Cook uses a jam cleat.
Neeley, U.S. Pat. No. 5,802,679; displays a circular jam cleat with an annular V-groove having ridges to grip the rope.
Linehan, U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,378; shows a loop braided into a rope, and fitted with a circular sheave, then encapsulated in plastic. The assembly is then inserted into a bell shaped housing, and mounted on a shackle.
Beggins, U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,712; discloses a block with two parallel holes. The rope must be pushed through one hole, grasped, and pushed back through the other hole. Side openings in the holes allow the rope to emerge, then re-enter the holes-to secure the rope.
None of the prior art devices allow for mounting flush with the deck. All protrude above deck, or are mounted on a line or stanchion. None of these inventions allow for inserting the rope into a hole only once. None allow for easy entry of the rope into the hole, yet grip the rope closely.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a flush cleat that can be mounted flush with the structure, to preclude being a trip hazard for the crew.
There is a further need to provide a flush cleat of the type described and that allow for inserting the rope into a hole only once, then securing the rope with one simple knot.
There is a yet further need to provide a flush cleat of the type described and that will allow for easy entry of the rope into the hole, yet grip the rope closely.
There is a still further need to provide a flush cleat of the type described and that can be installed quickly and easily with hand tools by semi-skilled workers.
There is another need to provide a flush cleat of the type described and that can be manufactured cost-effectively in large quantities of high quality.